Nuevos Desafíos
by Dreamer4U
Summary: El mundo mágico está en caos, nadie sabe en quién puede confiar. En el centro de todo se encuentra Harry Potter, con la pesada y casi imposible tarea de salvar el mundo sobre sus hombros. Pero no está solo, a su lado se encuentra su fiel amiga Hermione.


-¡Harry!-gritó Hermione, refugiándose en los brazos de Harry. Cuando lo abrazó, sintió que todos los nervios y los momentos de angustia que había pasado esa noche desaparecían. Harry estaba allí, y él haría que todo estuviera bien. A pesar de que intentó no llorar, un río de lágrimas se desbordó de sus ojos mientras abrazaba a Harry con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Cómo están Ron y George? ¿Se despertaron?-le preguntó Harry a Hermione, cuando ella lo soltó finalmente.

-No, no todavía-respondió Hermione con voz temblorosa-. Debe haber sido una maldición muy potente la que le echaron. ¿Encontraron a los demás?

-No, al menos no hasta que yo me fui—contestó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo le dolía, especialmente la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente, por lo que supuso que Voldemort debía estar enfadado porque él y sus mortífagos no habían podido atrapar a Harry nuevamente, y un poco contento porque la noche no había sido tan inútil para ellos, ya que habían herido a varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix.-Lupin y Bill se quedaron buscando, aunque no se ve nada. Ni un Rastro de los cuerpos. Yo volví para ver cómo estaba todo.

Hermione se sentó en el sofá en el sillón de la Madriguera, y Harry la siguió con la mirada. Estaba ojerosa y estaba temblando. Vio como se tapaba el rostro con las manos y comenzaba a sollozar.

-Ellos van a estar bien-le dijo Harry, que había entrado en la habitación. Había pronunciado las palabras más como un ruego que como una afirmación, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que sucedería.- ¿Quiénes están con Ron y con George?

-La señora Weasley, y Ginny. Pero no les avisé que vendrías.

-Me parece bien. Si no, no dejarán que me vuelva a ir. Todo esto me ha hecho pensar y…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó Hermione, con alarma.

-No puedo perder más tiempo. Cumpliré diecisiete años mañana. Me iré mañana. Cuanto antes me vaya y comience a buscar los Horcruxes, mejor. No puedo permitir que sigan sucediendo estas cosas.

-Yo iré contigo.

-No-dijo Harry firmemente-. Tú tienes que quedarte aquí. Sé que tú y Ron dijeron que irían conmigo, pero no puedo permitirlo. No puedo permitir que les pase algo, y ahora Ron está así…

-Sé que Ron no puede ir, pero yo…

-Tú debes quedarte con él.

-¡Él tiene a alguien que lo cuide! Pero tú no-replicó Hermione. El corazón se le estrujaba de la tristeza de imaginarse a alguien partir solo.

-No necesito…me cuidaré muy bien solo-negó Harry.

-No me importa lo que digas, yo no voy a permitir que te vayas solo. ¿Qué pasa si te pasa algo? Después de lo que le pasó a Ron…Harry, ¿qué pasará si no despierta? Es nuestro amigo…

Hermione lloró y tembló con más fuerza. Harry se acercó despacio y la abrazó. Él no era muy bueno para esas cosas. Con su abrazo, Hermione pareció tranquilizarse, y Harry sólo la soltó cuando vio que alguien los estaba observando.

-Hola, Harry-lo saludó Ginny.

-Hola-devolvió Harry el saludo débilmente.

Hermione se ruborizó al ver que era Ginny la que los estaba observando.

-Ginny, nosotros…

-No tienes que explicarme nada-la interrumpió Ginny. Su rostro estaba impasible, como siempre era ella, nunca se podía saber lo que le sucedía al mirarla a la cara.

Con una puntada de incomodidad, Harry se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que veía a Ginny desde que había terminado con ella en los terrenos de Hogwarts, después del entierro de Dumbledore.

-¿Cómo están?-inquirió Harry, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-Siguen en el mismo estado los dos-contestó Ginny, con la misma expresión en el rostro. Harry no podía entender cómo podía ser tan dura y tan fuerte. Era esa misma cualidad lo que él siempre había admirado de ella, y era esa cualidad en ese momento lo que lo disgustaba. Después de todo, dos hermanos de ella yacían inconscientes en sus lechos y su padre y su hermano continuaban desaparecidos-. Le avisaré a mi madre que estas aquí-anunció y se dio vuelta para subir las escaleras.

-No es necesario-se apresuró a detenerla Harry-. Hermione y yo estábamos por subir las escaleras, antes de…abrazarnos.

Cuando llegó a la habitación en que se encontraban Ron y George, la señora Weasley lo recibió llorando con un abrazo.

-¿Hay noticias de Fred y Arthur?-preguntó inmediatamente después de soltarlo.

-Bill y Lupin los están buscando. No aparecen en el suelo por las calles, así que suponemos que deben de estar por aparecer en cualquier momento.

Al ver el rostro contorsionado de aflicción y preocupación de la señora Weasley, Harry ya no lo soportó más.

-Lo lamento mucho, señora Weasley. Todo esto es por mi culpa. Si ellos no hubieran ido a buscarme y a hacerme de guardia, los mortífagos no los hubieran atacado.

-Harry, querido, no es tu culpa-lo consoló la señora Weasley, mirándolo a los ojos-. Si algo es cierto es que no es tu culpa. Yo les dije que un viaje en escobas sería muy peligroso, pero ellos no me escucharon. Ellos son grandes y sabían lo que hacían, pero tú no eres grande. La culpa es mía por haber dejado ir a Ron, a Fred, a George y a Hermione también. Ellos son muy jóvenes para afrontar esos peligros.

Mientras Harry abría la boca para replicar, Hermione se levantó y empezó a señalar a Ron, ya que parecía que la emoción no la dejaba hablar.

¡Ron empezaba a moverse!

Ron movía los dedos de la mano derecha, y, luego, muy lentamente, comenzó a abrir los ojos. Todos los que estaban en la habitación contuvieron la respiración. Finalmente, Ron abrió los ojos, mirando a su alrededor con ojos asustados.

-¡Ron, has despertado!-exclamó la señora Weasley con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó ansiosa.

Pero Ron no respondió. Todos se miraron, nerviosos.

-Creo que sería mejor si no lo agotamos-sugirió Hermione-. Ya es un gran avance el que se haya despertado.

-Sí, tienes razón-susurró la señora Weasley-. Es que estoy tan preocupada…

Comenzó a llorar. Ginny la abrazó y le dio palmadas en la espalda.

-Mamá, todo saldrá bien-la consoló.

Ron seguía con los ojos abiertos, pero su expresión era ausente. Hermione intentaba contener las lágrimas, pero no lo logró.

-Ron…-susurró.

Pero Ron siguió con su expresión cómo si no la hubiera escuchado.

-Creo que no reconoce su nombre-le susurró aterrada Hermione a Harry, para que no alarmar a la señora Weasley.

-¿No podemos llevarlo a San Mungo, o a algún lugar?-preguntó Harry.

-No. Ningún lugar es seguro. Los mortífagos están por todas partes. Ya que no pudieron atraparte.

En el piso de abajo se escuchaba movimiento. Harry apretó con cariño la mano de Hermione y bajó las escaleras, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que sean buenas noticias. Pero, al ver los rostros apenados de Lupin y de Bill, se dio cuenta de que todo era distinto.

-¿Cómo están mis hermanos?-preguntó Bill.

-George sigue en el mismo estado, pero Ron abrió los ojos, aunque creemos que todavía sigue un poco confundido.

-Es un milagro que esté vivo-dijo Bill-. Cayó de 20 m de altura, y fue una maldición muy potente.

-¿Encontraron a tu padre y a Fred?-preguntó Harry.

-No-respondió Lupin en lugar de Bill, dejándose caer en una silla de la cocina mientras Bill subía las escaleras-. Ojoloco y Kingsley se quedaron buscando. Aunque, ya buscamos por todos lados, no creo que quede mucho por hacer.

Harry recibió las noticias horrorizado.

-Pero…no puede ser-balbuceó-. Hay que buscar una forma… ¿cómo es que…?

-Está muy oscuro ahí fuera-respondió Lupin, apenado-. Y está lleno de dementores. O la maldición los fulminó completamente o… los dementores…

Lupin y Harry se estremecieron al mismo tiempo. No, no podía haber sucedido eso, era muy terrible para ser verdad.

-Hay que seguir buscando-dijo Harry, decidido-. Y yo quiero ayudar con la búsqueda.

-No, Harry-lo contradijo Lupin-. De ninguna manera. Tú tienes que estar a salvo, y eso es lo que vas a hacer. Deja que nosotros nos ocupemos.

-Pero…-replicó Harry.

-Ya está decidido-lo interrumpió Lupin con voz firme-. Debo irme. Tonks debe estar preocupada por mí.

Lupin lo palmeó en la espalda y se fue, dejando a Harry solo con su conocido sentimiento de culpabilidad.


End file.
